


Avec tout mon espoir

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [15]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat being Black Hat, Ce savant est précieux protégez le, Dr. Flug being Dr. Flug, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Cette année, c'était la bonne. Dr. Flug allait enfin réussir à faire plaisir à Black Hat pour Noël. Même s'il devait y passer tout le mois de Décembre





	Avec tout mon espoir

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 15 en retard, check !  
> Encore un nouveau fandom (qui m'a fait endurer de l'espagnol) (mais on lui pardonne pcq c'est foutrement génial malgré tout) et un ship que je connais tout juste, mais sur lequel j'ai adoré écrire pcq : precious Flug <3  
> OS demandé par LaviLaBiche !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Cela devait être parfait.  
Plongé dans ses recherches depuis de longues semaines déjà, le Docteur Flug tentait de concevoir le cadeau parfait, celui que Black Hat apprécierait forcément.  
Il devait être à son image, diabolique, imposant, fourbe et profondément méchant - tout ce que lui n'était pas, en somme.  
Il avait construit les plans il y a quelques temps déjà, ne lui manquait plus que la réalisation et l'assemblage. Il n'en dormait plus, voulant cette fois-ci réussir à atteindre la perfection, ne surtout pas le décevoir avec une invention en demi-teinte ou qui ne fonctionnerait pas totalement comme prévu.  
Pourtant, le jour de Noël, Black Hat n'y jeta qu'un léger regard de dédain, avant de tourner les talons pour se consacrer à une action plus machiavélique que déchirer des emballages colorés sous un sapin - sans doute dominer le monde, ou tenter de transformer l'ours bleu qui leur servait de mascotte en quelque chose de plus crédible.  
Cachant tant bien que mal sa déception, le Docteur Flug laissa derrière lui le cadeau tombé au sol, préférant retourner s'enfermer dans ses expériences.  
Pourtant, il avait à peine tourné les talons qu'il entendit quelqu'un revenir sur ses pas, se saisir de l'objet resté à terre et faire demi-tour.  
Et s'il crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un chapeau noir, eh bien, il préférait se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Après tout, c'était peut-être ça aussi la magie de Noël.


End file.
